The invention relates to a method for manufacturing extrudable products, wherein the material to be extruded is fed in a powder, pellet or granulate form, by using one or more supply means, into a processing cavity consisting of the volumes of the grooves in the rotor, of the grooves in the stator and of the clearance between them.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an extruded plastic product, the apparatus comprising at least one rotor and at least one stator, and a feed gap between them, grooves being provided on the other side of the feed gap for pressing the material to be extruded out of the apparatus when the rotor is rotated, the cross-section of the groove being substantially unchanging, and a countergroove being provided on the other side of the feed gap at least over a distance of the gap, the thread of the countergroove being opposite in direction to the groove provided on the other side of the feed gap.
The invention also relates to a plastic product containing matrix plastic to which 1 to 30% of barrier plastic has been added.